


Table For Two

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Playing Footsie, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets dragged away from the bunker and hot sex with Sam ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written in first person. Sex with Sam is just easier for me to write that way. Enjoy.

After my sister had dragged Dean from the bunker, I sighed and turned towards back towards the library and the research that waited there. Not that I WANTED to do the research. Dean was taking a break so why couldn't Sam and I? I stretched and twisted my back cracking and I sighed in relief. Too many nights at that damned table. I sat down wishing I had other things to read than lore on witches and werewolves. Sam still wasn't back from his run. Of course he escaped when his brother started reading the riot act to us like we were twelve. I picked up the book and soon got lost in the rhythm of the turning of the pages. When the bunker door shot open, I jumped and grabbed for the gun that I had sat on the desk since the temptation to shoot my sisters boyfriend while he was running his mouth was strong.   
"Only me!" I heard and looked up. Sam stood at the top of the stairs, sweaty and a little out of breath, mink brown hair sticking to his forehead. I bit my lip to fight the groan that wanted to escape.   
"Yeah, okay," I said and sat the gun back down. I was still a little miffed he bailed on me. I mean it's not like Dean was MY brother.   
"Sorry. Be right back. Gotta shower," he slipped by, kissing the top of my head then headed for our room, then the shower. Oh man. Just the smell of him, sweaty and smelling like the area around the bunker, hand me twisting in my seat. 'Damn you Sam Winchester,' I thought. I once again got lost in the rhythm of pages turning and the words before me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, reading the same sentence three times before I gave up, tossing the book down on the table with a thump. "Hey! Watch the hardware," Sam chuckled as he came back in holding out a beer to me. My mouth hung open in shock. He stood there jeans riding low, smelling like the woods and warn leather, and he was shirtless. And barefoot. He was every woman's personal wet dream. "You okay babe?" He asked as he walked to the seat across from me. I barely managed a nod as he sat down. I took slow slips of my beer wanting more than anything for my hands to be on the bare chest before me. Sam glanced up from his reading to take a drink from his bottle and smiled at me. "What?" I shook my head. I reached for the book I had just tossed and decided if Sam wanted to play games I could play them too.   
I slipped my feet out of my sneakers, not really planning on going anywhere but to bed with Sam and brought my left leg up to the crotch in front of me, running it over smooth denim and Sam's lap. He sat up a little straighter, and looked over at me. I put my nose in the book and sipped from my beer bottle.   
"Something wrong honey?" I asked him sweetly fluttering my eyelashes at him. He shakes his head no and goes back to his reading. I scoot a little closer and run my foot up the length of Sam, applying light pressure as I go.   
He just picks up his beer bottle and brings it to his lips as I press a little hard and the beer almost falls over the table. I smile and resume light touches with the tips of my toes. I can feel Sam getting hard in his jeans, feel his erection pressing against the arch of my foot. I see him lean in a little more. I smile and just continue reading, moving my foot over the worn denim. I switch feet, since the left was starting to get sore, and feel Sam's hand on my ankle, fingers lightly squeezing. He cocks his head in a little 'come here' motion as he lets my ankle go. I stand from the table at the same time he pushes back from it. I see him moving all his careful research to one side and quirk my brow. The minute I am within arms reach, he pulls me in, hands cupping my ass. His strong hands start to roam down my legs then up. I bend down and run my fingers through his hair. As a female I should be insulted he has better hair than me, but I love the feel of it sliding through my fingers. I bend down and his head his already lifted up. He pulls me in closer and our mouths meet. I nip at his bottom lip as his hands run up the back of the old shirt of his I had thrown on this morning. We get lost in the kiss and somewhere along the way, I lose my shirt, standing in Sam's arms, in just my bra and jeans. He pulls me down to his lap, his lips leaving mine. He trails opened mouth wet kisses down my neck, adding teeth as he gets to my sweet spot. I suck in air as his hands guide me to grind against him. I can feel all of him rubbing against me, even through the layers of denim that stand between us. With one sure strong moment, I am pulled up in the air and placed on the table and Sam's mouth is on one of my breasts as his hand massages the other through the fabric. He nips and sucks at me through the thin fabric and I arch my back to meet his hungry mouth. I reach behind me and undo my bra, and Sam's hands are there, tossing it to the floor. His tongue swirls around one nipple then the other, never staying too long on either. I moan out as tongue traces an invisible line from the center of my breasts to right above my navel. His hand comes up and cups me through the fabric of my jeans. I know what he'll find and its not my fault he smells and looks that good. I move my hips into his hand and his mouth goes back to my chest. He rubs me through the fabric of my jeans and its amazing, but not nearly enough. It never is with Sam. I run my fingers over his shoulders, digging my nails in lightly. All at once, Sam stands and I try to scoot off the table. If I don't have him soon, I am going to go crazy. Sam hands on my hips stop me. I look up and he shakes his head and sends me that sexy little smirk of his.   
His fingers run down the front of me and unsnap my jeans, as my hands go for his belt. Its a mad dash for us to get each other mostly naked. No ones at the bunker, and this is all so hot. Sam's lips land on mine and his hands fist into my hair. His hands move from my hair and ghost over my shoulders, over my breasts before landing on my hips pulling me closer to him. The heat from his body so close, sends chills down my spine. He pushes me back on the table and I giggle a little before Sam's hand caresses my thigh. I gasp as his hand runs up the length of me. I lean up on my elbows and look down at him.   
"Think the table will hold?" I ask as he pulls me in closer. I can feel him pressed against me, and I slid down just a little more til I'm hanging partly off the table.   
"We're about to find out," he says and pushes into me. I gasp as he fills me completely, leaving no corner of me untouched from the inside out. He stills for a second, and I feel him pulsing inside me. I move my hips against him and hear him hiss out a breath. He starts to move slowly picking up rhythm. I move my hips against him, my hands reaching above my head trying to find something to grab onto, because Sam having his way with me is just too much. He continues his fast pace, his breathing ragged. My breath leaves my lungs as he leans down, still inside me, catches my lips as he circles his hips, almost pulling all the way out before pushing back in.   
"Sam!" I moan his name behind our joined lips as one hand snakes between our impossibly close bodies and his thumb moves over my clit. My hands come from above me and grab his shoulders, my nails digging in. Sam continues to move in and out, in circles, does the Sam with his thumb on my clit. His mouth leaves mine, goes down to my neck. I can hear how shallow his breathing his, I know he's close. He nips at the skin where neck meets collarbone and I see white. Sam slams into me and the table surges forward a little. He moves back to standing and all at once its too much. The orgasm over takes me and I scream out Sam's name. He moves into me, once, twice, three times before he swells and lets his own orgasm go. My breathing comes in short shallow pants, as I run my hands over his shoulders. I can feel the sweat on his back, know he feels it on my skin. He kisses me, slow and lazy, then pulls slowly out of me. He bends down and pulls up his jeans, bends down for his old t-shirt. I slip it on and hop off the table. I stand on my toes to kiss him, sliding back down the length of him.   
"Well it held. I'm going to shower. Be right back," I can hear his laughter follow me down the hall to our room. Library table sex with Sam, checked off my bucket list. I smile as I open the door to our room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed.


End file.
